


ПДЖК IN LOVE - SIDE STORIES

by LazyRay



Series: ПДЖК IN LOVE [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay





	1. ПРИЗНАНИЕ

**_(Ирука)_ **

**__** _определенно до чунинского экзамена_

Весь день был коту под хвост. Да к черту день, вся неделя была проклятием. Ирука ходил раздраженный на всех и вся, плевался ядом и сам не понимал, что с ним творится. Его мучило какое-то неразрешенное сомнение, он словно ходил по краю какого-то открытия и никак не мог сделать последний шаг. Будь он женщиной, он мог бы сказать, что чувствует себя беременным. Но женщиной он не был, и сравнения ускользали от него, как ускользало и решение непонятной проблемы. И это злило его еще больше.   
Да, Какаши услали на очередную миссию, было с чего злиться! Но сегодня, сегодня-то почему? Казалось бы, Ирука должен быть счастлив. Какаши вернулся с миссии, пусть не бог весть какой опасной, но как можно было не волноваться за него? Но вот он, драгоценный любовник, живой и здоровый, заявился утром, когда Ирука уже собирался уходить на работу. Конечно, Ирука обрадовался. Конечно, с огромным облегчением обнял и расцеловал. Даже позволил остаться и поспать, хотя Какаши и без того проводил у него практически все ночи. Пошел на работу с легким сердцем.  
Так почему же сейчас его словно выворачивает при одной мысли о Какаши?   
Домой Ирука пришел мрачный и настороженный. Ему и в самом деле очень нравился Какаши, и он не хотел срывать дурное настроение на ни в чем не повинном человеке. Ирука даже не сомневался, что найдет его все еще у себя дома, и, скорее всего, в своей постели, сладко спящим в обнимку с подушкой. Какаши практически жил у него уже второй месяц.   
Конечно, Ирука был прав! Когда он заглянул в спальню, Какаши спал, свернувшись клубочком, под одеялом. Выглядел донельзя трогательным и беззащитным. Ирука устало вздохнул и опустился на край постели. Вся злость мгновенно прошла: как сердиться на такое... Зато все смутные сомнения, терзавшие Ируку уже не первую неделю, постепенно начали успокаиваться. Достаточно было увидеть эту светлую макушку, торчащую из-под одеяла. В груди по-прежнему ныло, но уже не так остро, и становилось тепло при одном лишь взгляде на это спящее создание. Как все просто.  
Ирука протянул руку и потрепал Какаши по голове. Вряд ли тот спал на самом деле. Ни разу еще не бывало, чтобы он не проснулся при приближении Ируки, каким бы уставшим и вымотанным ни был.  
\- Хватит притворяться, – прошептал Ирука.  
\- Я не притворяюсь, – пробурчал Какаши, но все же вынырнул из-под одеяла, улыбаясь. – Ирука, тебя наконец-то отпустили эти мучители?  
Ирука хмыкнул и вытянулся рядом, блаженно потягиваясь.  
\- Да.  
\- И теперь ты весь мой? – Какаши с энтузиазмом обнял его.  
\- Весь твой, – Ирука повернулся на бок и потянулся к губам любовника.  
К черту мысли, сейчас есть дело поважнее! Они не виделись целую неделю! Им нужно многое наверстать!..  
Потом они лежали в обнимку, и Ирука привычно теребил волосы Какаши, так же привычно устроившего голову на его груди. Ирука вспоминал...  
В тот вечер они тоже лежали в постели, чуть уставшие, еще не отошедшие от безумного удовольствия, которое всегда приносил их секс. Ирука лениво перебирал волосы Какаши, обнявшего его за талию. Было хорошо, тихо и очень-очень уютно. И тут Какаши внезапно поднял голову и брякнул:   
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Ирука обомлел. Он понятия не имел, что сказать в ответ на такое признание. Нельзя сказать, что он не подозревал о чувствах Какаши, но услышать эти слова... Он не мог ответить тем же, в конце концов, нельзя же лгать своему любовнику? Только не в этом вопросе. В тот момент он не нашел ничего лучшего, чем переспросить:  
\- Ты уверен?   
Какаши глядел на него изумленно и чуточку сердито. Видимо, желал услышать в ответ нечто иное.  
\- Уверен, – ответил он, в конце концов.  
Больше они не затрагивали эту тему. Ирука так и не ответил Какаши. Но тогда ему нечего было сказать. Теперь же... все-таки неделя разлуки очень хорошо прочищает мозги, обычно переполненные счастьем от присутствия Какаши.  
\- Знаешь... – задумчиво протянул Ирука и чуть дернул за волосы, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- М? – отозвался Какаши.  
\- Кажется, я начинаю в тебя влюбляться.  
Вот тут Какаши поднял голову и круглыми глазами уставился на него. Ирука полюбовался редким зрелищем ошеломления на этом улыбчивом лице: разноцветные глаза все еще казались ему необыкновенно привлекательной чертой. Всегда будут казаться, вероятно.  
\- Что? – тихо выдавил Какаши.  
\- И это полностью твоя вина, – уведомил Ирука и улыбнулся.


	2. ПРИМИРЕНИЕ

**_(Ирука)_ **

**__** _во время чунинского экзамена: после знаменитой сцены ссоры и до последних боев, до нападения на Коноху и до смерти Хайяте_

Ирука открыл дверь.   
\- Какаши.  
\- Привет!   
Взгляд Ируки, словно приклеенный, проследил за правой рукой своего ночного гостя, поднятой в его обычном дурацком приветствии. Короткие перчатки с защитной пластинкой, голое запястье, к которому там хочется прижаться губами. Или вцепиться зубами. Тоже соблазнительный вариант. Рука поднялась еще выше и зарылась в светлые волосы на затылке. Ирука уставился в прикрытое маской лицо. А он-то предвкушал тихий и спокойный вечер...  
Нет, он бесконечно любит этого человека, но иногда Какаши бывает чересчур... много для него.   
\- Чего тебе надо? Разве я непонятно выразился...  
\- Ну-у, – перебил его Какаши, жмуря глаз, – я не хотел беспокоить тебя и уже шел к себе, когда мне попалась какая-то старуха-предсказательница, и она посоветовала мне не ходить сегодня домой, потому что там меня не ждет ничего хорошего, и я решил послушаться ее и...  
\- И теперь тебе негде ночевать, – вздохнул Ирука.  
\- Да! – радостно подтвердил Какаши.  
Ирука снова вздохнул, опуская глаза и глядя в пол.  
\- Мы же не можем позволить главному достоянию Конохи замерзнуть на улице, – бодро продолжил Какаши.  
\- Сейчас лето, – заметил Ирука.  
Какаши посмотрел на еще светлое небо, словно впервые заметив, и, мигом посерьезнев, тихо проговорил:  
\- Если ты не хочешь...  
\- Заходи уже, – буркнул Ирука, отступая назад, – пока я не передумал.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что. Я постелю тебе на диване.  
Какаши замер с поднятой ногой.  
\- На диване? – проскулил он.  
\- А ты как думал? – злорадно усмехнулся Ирука.  
\- Там же пружины выпирают! – с ужасом сказал Какаши, переступая порог и закрывая за собой дверь. – Давай я как-нибудь на полу? На футоне?   
\- На моем, еще скажи, – бурчал Ирука, разворачиваясь и направляясь в кухню; чай еще не должен был остыть.  
Его обняли со спины. Ирука вздрогнул: чертовы джонины! – двигаются совершенно неслышно! Хотя уже должен был привыкнуть...   
\- А можно на твоем? – прошептали в ухо. – С тобой?  
\- Тебе нужно разрешение какого-то чунина, о, джонин-сама?   
Какаши вздрогнул:  
\- Ирука...  
\- Так нужно?  
\- Желательно.  
\- Но не необходимо, – вздохнул Ирука.   
Можно подумать, у него был выбор.   
\- Ирука, – тихо проговорил Какаши, – мы же уже говорили. И ты сам проверил их...  
Ирука мог признать, когда был неправ, но для этого ему нужно было быть стопроцентно уверенным. Кто ж виноват, что ему потребовалось увидеть, что Наруто и его команда благополучно переживут второй экзамен, и этот проклятый лес, и эти чертовы промежуточные бои?  
И, в конце концов, сколько дней он не был с Какаши? Может, пора его простить? Он глубоко вздохнул и сурово поглядел на любовника:  
\- Хорошо, Какаши. Но если еще хоть раз ты скажешь мне подобное... – Ирука не договорил.  
Сложно говорить, когда тебя так отчаянно и жадно целуют оголодавшие по ласке джонины.


	3. УЖИН

**_(Какаши)_ **

**__** _между филлерами и Шиппуденом_

За завтраком ничто не предвещало беды.  
\- Мы должны прекратить это, – твердо сказал Ирука.  
\- Хм? – подал голос Какаши.  
Как бы ни был он поглощен чтением, его пристрастие к печатному тексту никогда не вставало на пути инстинкта самосохранения: ни тогда, когда очередной враг собирался нанести удар; ни тогда, когда Ирука использовал этот серьезный тон. Особенно, когда его Ирука хотел положить чему-то конец. Нет-нет, Какаши был вполне уверен в чувствах Ируки к нему, в конце-концов, этот мужчина вытерпел от него такое, за что сам Какаши давно бы придушил... но все же никогда не мешает быть слишком осторожным. Это правило Копирующий ниндзя выучил на своей шкуре. Поэтому он отложил газету, не поленился встать, обойти стол и, склонившись над Ирукой, обнял его за плечи. Так, просто напомнить, зачем Ирука-сенсей вообще держит у себя такого неудобного домашнего любимца, как Копирующий ниндзя Шаринган Хатаке Какаши. Но Ирука только откинулся назад в его объятия с тихим довольным вздохом. Уверившись, что его не собираются вышвырнуть за порог со всеми пожитками, книжками и собаками (не то чтобы он боялся, что это случится, конечно), Какаши наклонился еще ниже и поцеловал макушку. Для полной уверенности.  
\- Какаши, когда ты в последний раз видел Генму?  
Ой-ей. Это плохо. Это же не ревность? Какаши не подавал повода... практически нет.  
\- Давно? – Какаши прекрасно знал, что Генма на долговременной миссии.  
\- И как он тебе?  
К чему он клонит? Ирука же не собирается послать его? Один раз уже пробовал, и они все равно остались вместе (даже если сам Какаши предпочитал не вспоминать о том периоде своей жизни).  
\- Как обычно... – осторожно ответил Какаши.  
Ирука потянул его за руку.  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Ой-ей! Какаши вернулся на свое место и с опаской уставился на своего возлюбленного.  
\- Генма сам не свой, – вздохнул Ирука. – Я понимаю, что Хайяте... и даже думать не хочу, что бы я делал на его месте...  
Какаши невольно содрогнулся. Они с Генмой как-то говорили об этом. И Какаши вовсе не был уверен, что сможет пережить Ируку. Скорее, он был уверен в обратном.  
\- ... но если так будет продолжаться... – Ирука смотрел в стол. – Мы должны что-то сделать. Хайяте рассчитывал бы на меня... что я позабочусь о Генме.  
Какаши подавил вздох. Меньше всего Генма нуждался в заботе Ируки. Семья Хайяте и без того уже практически усыновила его.  
\- Я понимаю, что Генме сейчас тяжело... Хайяте был моим лучшим другом! Но прошло уже несколько месяцев, а Генма все еще хранит ему верность! Это ненормально! Это же Генма!  
Какаши медленно, но верно переставал понимать, о чем вообще речь. А его изумительный, но совершенно непонятный возлюбленный смотрел на него какими-то совершенно отчаянными глазами.  
\- Мы должны ему помочь!  
\- Ирука... что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
Еще одно правило жизни с Ирукой, вызубренное Какаши: делай все, что хочет Ирука, и он будет счастлив и сделает счастливым и тебя. А если Ирука хочет что-то сделать для Генмы, то Какаши, конечно, готов помочь. Объясните только как!  
Ирука объяснил.  
Несколько секунд Какаши тупо смотрел на него. Он знал, что у него со слухом все в порядке, но услышанное не могло быть правдой. Его Ирука... предложить такое? Когда Какаши вернулся с последней миссии с болот, у него была лихорадка, и он несколько часов провалялся в бреду. Что ему являлось тогда в видениях! – страшно вспомнить. Может, у него снова бред? Кажется, лихорадка имеет свойство возвращаться внезапно.  
\- Подожди, Ирука. Ты хочешь, чтобы я каким-то образом заставил Генму прервать его целибат?  
\- Генма сегодня должен вернуться, – объяснил Ирука. – И я хочу, чтобы ты пригласил его вечером к нам, и чтобы мы помогли ему прервать его целибат.  
Лихорадка. Иначе необъяснимо. Или он бредит, или Ирука только что предложил ему... секс втроем?

 

*** * ***

Какаши сидел на крылечке у башни Хокаге и ждал Генму, пребывая в состоянии мрачного оцепенения. Предложение Ируки выбило его из колеи. А всего лишь несколько месяцев назад Генма сам предлагал нечто подобное, только для четверых: Генма, Какаши, Хайяте и Ирука. Хайяте был в ярости, когда узнал, Ирука не хотел верить, что Генма серьезно. Какаши был бы не прочь, но предпочел отмолчаться: решать в этой ситуации все равно Хайяте и Ируке. Тогда его молчание сослужило ему верную службу: Ирука не злился на него и не избегал несколько дней, как Хайяте своего дружка. Это было даже смешно вспомнить, если бы не нынешняя ситуация.  
Ну почему, почему Ируке взбрела в голову такая дичь? А это дичь, несмотря на легкое возбуждение и томление, охватывающие Какаши при одной мысли о возможности снова обнять Генму, снова поцеловать эти усмехающиеся губы, снова обладать этим развратным и искренним мужчиной с самой целой шкурой среди джонинов. Это дичь, потому что при одной мысли о том, что кто-то, пусть даже родной и близкий Генма, коснется его Ируки, заставит его Ируку вздыхать и запрокидывать голову, вызовет в его Ируке желание, зажжет глаза страстью, направленной не на Какаши... Нет, нет и нет! Называйте Какаши как хотите, но Ирука принадлежит ему, и Какаши оторвет руки любому, кто посмеет коснуться его возлюбленного!  
А теперь надо передать Генме предложение Ируки и заодно отговорить старого любовника от возобновления связи! И сделать это так, чтобы Ирука не прознал об этом, иначе Какаши не избежать проблем. Что за дурацкая ситуация!  
Какаши вздохнул. Сегодня Генма вернулся со своей миссии, затянувшейся на несколько недель. Какаши уже виделся с ним. Генма выглядел вымотавшимся, сильно похудел, но все же чертяка радостно ухмылялся при встрече. Возможно, ему не так уж нужна шоковая терапия Ируки... но попробуй докажи это!  
\- Позвольте, пожалуйста, пройти?  
Нет, конечно, нельзя сказать, что все джонины невоспитанные грубияны, но все же к подобной вежливости и этому ледяному тону прибегает только один человек. Какаши поднял голову и прищурился-улыбнулся.  
\- Райдо.  
«Ты-то мне и нужен, голубчик! Тебя словно небеса послали!»  
\- Хатаке, – Райдо коротко кивнул, выжидая, пока Какаши уберет свои длинные ноги со ступенек.  
Какаши потянулся. В принципе, Райдо мог бы пройти и так. С риском коснуться Какаши.  
\- Дай пройти, – процедил Райдо.  
\- Не могу, – Какаши развел руками. – Видишь ли, я жду Генму.  
\- Генма вернулся? – перебил Райдо.  
Какаши с любопытством следил, как на лице Райдо попеременно отражаются радость, неописуемое облегчение и, конечно же, ревность. Для такого отличного шиноби – такая слабость. Впрочем, это слабость звалась Генмой, что уже во многом извиняет...  
\- Только вернулся, – пропел Какаши радостно и кивнул на дверь. – Отчитывается. А я вот жду тут и не могу отойти ни на миг. Ты же знаешь Генму, отвернешься на миг, а он уже исчез, проскользнул между пальцами.  
Какаши пожал плечами.  
\- А знаешь последние сплетни, Райдо? – и продолжил, не обращая внимания на то, как потемнело лицо Райдо от его слов. – Представляешь, только вернулся человек, а о нем уже сплетни пошли... Говорят, что есть один человек, который планирует немного развлечь нашего прекрасного Генму. Он пригласит его сегодня вечером на веселую ночку, и я уверен, что этому человеку не будет отказа. Такой уж увлекающийся человек наш Генма!  
С лица Райдо можно было писать воплощение отчаяния.  
\- Да, – решил добить Какаши. – Я, собственно, и жду Генму, чтобы передать ему это приглашение, от которого он не откажется.  
Райдо убито молчал. «Не перестарался ли?» - подумал Какаши и театрально хлопнул себя по лбу.  
\- А, забыл одно маленькое дельце! Генма там надолго, пожалуй, пойду дельце свое обстряпаю, а уж потом и всяких очаровательных Генм можно на свидание приглашать...  
С этими словами Какаши вскочил на ноги и исчез.  
С его новой наблюдательной точки на крыше башни Хокаге прекрасно было видно замершего в нерешительности Райдо, а через минуту – и Генму, вышедшего на улицу.  
\- А, привет, Райдо, – Генма лучезарно улыбнулся, и на миг Какаши почувствовал сожаление: им с Генмой было так хорошо вместе... – А где Какаши?  
\- Вспомнил какое-то срочное дело и убежал...  
\- Вот чудак! – вздохнул Генма, кривя рот и прикусывая сенбон. – Все хотел поговорить о чем-то, дергался как на иголках и вдруг сбежал!  
Райдо пристально вглядывался в лицо Генмы, вслушивался в голос. Какаши усмехался на своем насесте.  
\- Генма, – сказал вдруг Райдо жестко. – Паршиво выглядишь.  
\- Ну, спасибо, – беззлобно огрызнулся Генма, озираясь. – Где же это чучело? Задницей чую, что рядом... что за игры?  
\- Знаешь что, Генма, – Райдо шагнул ближе и уверенно взял друга под руку. – Ну его, этого Хатаке. Лучше о себе подумай. Тощий, как синица. У Хатаке к тебе дело, вот пусть сам тебя и ищет. А мы сейчас идем тебя кормить.  
\- Рай...  
\- Возражения не принимаются! – отчеканил Райдо и потащил чуть опешившего Генму прочь.  
Какаши хихикнул. Все прошло удачно и даже врать Ируке не придется: Генма уже встречается с Райдо. Завтра вся Коноха будет знать, что у них было свидание. Жизнь у Генмы налаживается, а Райдо – самый приличный парень среди джонинов. Даже развитые материнские инстинкты Ируки будут удовлетворены подобным исходом дела! И Ирука будет принадлежать одному Какаши, как ему и полагается!  
Жаль, конечно... Генма такой удивительный любовник... Что ж, всего не получишь, а Генма тоже заслуживает, чтобы его любили по-настоящему. Так что если кого и надо жалеть, так это Райдо, вот уж кто попал!  
Какаши усмехнулся и направился по крышам домой.

 

_**(Генма)** _

Генма оглядел заставленный блюдами стол и незаметно вздохнул. Да, он был голоден, но Райдо значительно переоценил его возможности. И все же – это было мило с его стороны. Но...  
«Какаши, – подумал Генма с усмешкой. – И Ирука. И почему вы вечно норовите меня с кем-нибудь свести?»

 

_**(Райдо)** _

Райдо наблюдал за уплетающим за обе щеки джонином.  
«К черту Хатаке, – упрямо думал он. – На этот раз я ни за что не позволю Генме выскользнуть из моих рук!»


End file.
